


Trepidation

by tiredwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Reflection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredwitch/pseuds/tiredwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naricssa reflects on the choices she has made and their consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trepidation

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series and all its characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not intend to make any profit from this work.

* * *

It frightens me, to be thinking of death so often. My mind brims with a whirling series of images; images of my son's lifeless body in my arms, images of the innocent who have suffered at the hands of the Dark Lord, images of what has and what will come to be.

Darkness has never looked so dark. I mourn the precious light of hope, for it is long out of reach. I wait helplessly beneath the swelling sky, watching the dark clouds consume the rays and warmth of the sun, devouring every inch of life that exists, leaving misery and pain in its stead.

I feel pain so unbearable it is impossible to describe. Dismembered by my own agony and guilt, I can only dream. I can only hope that my son will forgive the choices Lucius and I have made, for I will never forgive myself, for the pain and horror he has and will continue to endure. 

* * *

_**A/N:**  I hope you enjoyed this (really short) one-shot. To be perfectly honest I think I was being overly dramatic when I was writing this. _


End file.
